bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Warpath
Warpath has no clue about the suit's history. The inheritor to the X-94 suit after Lockheed Martin, Warpath pilots the very armor that Lockheed died in, the body having all of it's limbs hacked off during the Forest Massacre, a massive battle where only 2 survived: Cyclops and Tank. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 89/100 Defense: 94/100 Speed: 38/100 Energy: 76/100 Suit Features Subsonic Repeater- Using sonic waves, Warpath damages enemies. Tank Mode- Warpath can change into a "Tank Mode", where all of his stats increase and his Speed decreases to a bare minimum. He also gains a Heavy Cannon, which has extreme firepower. Personality A newer member of the Rogues, Warpath is a brash soldier. He attacks anyone, sometimes including by accident fellow Rogues. Origins Caden became a Rogue after the Forest Massacre. Void decided to give him the X-94 Battle Suit, but never told him the history. As Caden rised up the ranks, he learned small bits of information about the event from Cyclops. Power Move Warpath's Power Move is Full Metal Unload, where he basically empties all his ammo. After using this move, he depletes both Energy and all of his ammo. Low Power State From previous records, Warpath slows down even further, making him very vulnerable. Fighting Style Warpath likes to brutally destroy enemies. Weakness Extremely heavy artillery fire can cause Warpath's armor to break. Story The Path of War (Warpath vs Tek) "So the guy's name is Tek?" Warpath asked Void. "Yes. Tek, who's name is Orion Jordan, has been meddling around in our operations in Chicago. I need you to take him out." A dropship flew down and opened its hatch. Several Rogue soldiers were sitting there, waiting for Warpath. "Now go. The sooner he's taken out, the easier our operations are going to be." As Warpath watched the shrinking silhouette of Void, he read the intel on Tek. He was a Rounder in his 30s, and acted like a soldier. He was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and extremely hard to fool. Warpath knew he had to stay far in order to really stand much of a chance against Tek. As the dropship neared Chicago, Warpath loaded up on ammo. He looked out and saw a small group of soldiers standing there. They wore shining helmets and held R-201C Assault Rifles. A man in a blue Battle Suit stood in the middle, staring intently at the ship. Warpath immediately recognized that it was Tek and ran for the hatch. Struggling to open it, Warpath picked up a plasma cutter and started cutting a hole. A shotgun blasted through the cockpit, sending the dropship out of control. Warpath finally cut a hole out and bashed his way out. He watched the dropship crash into the ground and erupt into a fireball. Cybernation solders quickly surrounded Warpath as Tek walked over. "You're Warpath." And you're Tek." "Enough talk, Tell Void to leave Chicago and I'll let you go." "Not going to happen." Brandishing his energy mage, Warpath leapt at Tek. He sidestepped and cracked his fist on Warpath's head. Collapsing, Warpath stood up and swung his fist at Tek. Hopping away, Tek pulled out his Echo Pistol and cloned it. He fired a barrage of bullets at Warpath, who crossed his arms in front of him. Loading up a subsonic blast, Warpath roared and knocked Tek and his soldiers away. Charging up another blast, Warpath was about to smash his energy mace on Tek when three missle flares blinded him. Turning away, Warpath grunted as three rapid jabs collided with him. Taking out his Nucleon Burst Rifle, Warpath rolled over to cover. Firing a volley of bullets, Warpath charged up multiple sonic charges. Running toward Tek, Warpath fired one blast, propelling him toward Tek. He grabbed Tek and unleashed all of his charges, shattering several pieces of his Battle Suit. Tek groaned as Warpath threw him into a wall. Warpath was about to strike Tek with his energy mace when he stopped. He picked up Tek and dropped him off in the woods. Tek stirred and looked around. "Why didn't you kill me?" Warpath turned around. "To be honest, I think you deserve more. Besides, you seemed like a nice guy. Of course, other then trying to kill me." Tek laughed. "I see, kid. Well, I'll let you off the hook today. Just know that this isn't over." Warpath gave a mock salute. "See you again, I guess. I'ma have to find my way out of here." "There's a comms tower nearby. You can send a message there." "Thanks. Need anything else?" "No, I'm good. I'll take care of things myself. Oh, I'm still going to keep tabs on you though." "Alright. Good luck." "You too."Category:Rogue Category:Bruiser